1. Field of Use
This invention relates to an apparatus with a frame for pressing curd in cheese hoops to cause draining of the whey therefrom. In particular, it relates to an apparatus that presses the cheese hoops by gas-operated cylinder and piston units mounted on the frame with means for preventing contamination of the hoops by the gas and impurities contained therein upon its release from the cylinder and piston units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Assemblies for pressing curd in cheese hoops to cause draining of the whey therefrom are known in the art, and typically described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,110, issued to Smith on Sept. 5, 1978, and which patent is assigned to an assignee common with the present invention. These assemblies typically press the hoops with gas-operated, double acting cylinder and piston units, the gas often being air. The unclean air and impurities contained therein are released from the units into the ambient air surrounding the apparatus adajcent the cylinders and above the cheese hoops, and the air and impurities may thus come in contact with the cheese hoops, thereby contaminating or impairing the visual purity of the hoops, resulting in a loss of product or at least the creation of a product of a lower grade and of less value in the marketplace.